Misunderstanding
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Kazemaru has just left the soccer team and is now back at Raimon Junior High. He decides he should pass by the track building but what he finds is not what he would have thought to find. .::. Shonen-Ai


**And I'm back again with an other one-shot xD This time, KazeMiya taking place after Kazemaru left the soccer team after the match against Genesis !**

**Same comment as always, sorry for mistakes, do not flame me because of that. I hope the characters are I.C. ... Ah and Hayami Mach is a boy from the game, but I don't really know him so excuse-me if he's not IC. All I know about him is that he's in the track team and a good friend of Kazemaru and Miyasaka.**

**Warnings : Shonen-Ai and that's all.**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ! ~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Misunderstanding<span>_

Kazemaru Ichirouta, ex-midfielder for Raimon, had just arrived at Raimon Junior High. He walked slowly to reach the old soccer building. As he arrived in front of it, he thought that, maybe, he should not have left the track team. He had been the fastest of this team and, thanks to him, it had won a few cups. At these times, he had been sure to be one of the best. With soccer, yes, he felt like never before, but there was always that fear of being powerless in front of a strong team. The game against Genesis had been what made him realize he was everything but strong. He had told this to Endou, when he had decided to left the team, that he didn't think be as strong as him.

And now he was there. Thinking about his old memories. Not only about soccer but also about the track team. He thought it had been a while since the last time he had seen his old teammates. He missed them, especially Miyasaka and Hayami. Maybe he should visit these two. And with a chance, they were not gone yet.

He made his way to the athleticism building. As he was about to open the door, he heard a laugh. Curious, he opened the door a little, just enough so he could who was there. He saw someone with silver hair who seemed to be a bit taller than him and with a tanner skin than his. He recognized Hayami but as he heard the laugh again, he guessed he was not alone. And he was pretty sure he knew that laugh.

"H-Hayami, that tickles !"

Miyasaka. There was no doubt about this. It was his voice, Kazemaru could have recognized it between thousand others. But what his friends were doing ?

"Take over you, Miyasaka. It's an ordinary gesture for a couple."

_What are they doing ? What couple !,_ Kazemaru wondered. He opened the door just enough so he could enter in the building. He walked silently behind the lockers and stopped when he arrived as close as possible to them. He then looked at the two boys. Miyasaka had his back against the wall and his arms around Hayami's neck. He was smiling to the other who had his hands on his hips, his fingertips circling on the tanned skin.

"I know but still, that tickles."

Hayami smirked, then leaded his head down on the tanned neck of his teammate.

"Ready for the next step ?"

Judging he had heard enough, Kazemaru tried to go out of the building without making noises but as he heard the blond moaned, he failed and bumped against a locker.

"W-What was that ?

- I don't know. Stay there, I'll check this out."

The teal-haired boy swore under his breath before hurrying to the door. He managed to go out of there before Hayami asked if there was someone. He ran away from the building the faster he could.

What had just happened ? He could not have seen his friends in such a position. That was... Impossible. Miyasaka had never shown interest in Hayami and neither did the silver boy. Plus, as far as he could remember, they had never talked to each other.

No, he was not going to be selfish and tell he would have preferred Miyasaka didn't make friend with others. After all, it was totally his right to do so. And Kazemaru felt glad he had done so. The green-eyed boy had never been very outgoing. If Ichirouta had never come to talk to him, he would have stood apart from the rest of the team. Miyasaka was the shiest boy he had never seen. But when you come to know him, he revealed himself as an optimistic, shining and smiling boy with an eternal good mood which could almost make Endou jealous. Now he was thinking of that, the only time he had seen him in a bad mood was when he had told him he was going to stay in the soccer team.

He realized he should have left the school when he heard his name been called. He turned slowly, hoping his friends would not relate him to the noise they heard short before. The blond boy ran towards him and literally jumped on him, making both of them falling on the ground.

"Kazemaru ! What are you doing here ? I thought your team was in Fukuoka !

- Actually... They are. But I needed a break with all those... things."

Both boys were surprised to hear him tell that but they could understand. Themselves were astounded to see the soccer team fighting these "aliens".

"I'm glad you're here ! How long time will you stay ?

- I don't really know. Perhaps a few days.

- In any case, we really missed you." Hayami said, calmly. "Would you like to attend to our practice tomorrow ? Just like at the old time."

Kazemaru smiled back at the silver-boy and nodded. Maybe running would calm him a bit. Just like before.

But presently, he felt bit jealous to see his friends as close as they were, because as soon as he got off of him, Miyasaka went to Hayami's side. And that reminded him the scene he had seen short before. Maybe these two were really dating...

* * *

><p>The day after, he was one of the first to arrive at the practice. He greeted his old teammates who were glad to see him there. Seeing that Miyasaka and Hayami were not there yet, he took the risk of asking to one of his closest friend if the two of them were dating.<p>

"Hayami and Miyasaka ? To my acknowledge, they're not. But that's true they're closer since you left."

_So there's still a chance they're not..._,Kazemaru thought. Then he wondered why this had become this important to him to know that. After all, since he went in the soccer team, he never really thought about his two friends... But at the same time, his heart hurt when he thought the blond could be no longer his best friend. But was it just that ?

He stopped thinking of that when he saw the two coming. Miyasaka greeted him by a hug while Hayami just waved his hand. Ichirouta wondered why they came together. Hayami was a third-year, he could not arrived with Miyasaka who was a second-year. And for what he remembered of their timetables, they were absolutely not in the same building.

"Ready for a run ?

- As always ! Let's go !"

They stretched a bit before starting runs. Kazemaru was a bit surprised when he noticed the others were running faster than in his memory. Though, he guesses that was normal. They got better with practice. But even with that, he was still the fastest.

At least, it was what he thought before Miyasaka overtook him and won. The blond turned towards him and smiled to smile, like never he had done before. It was a pure smile, full of joy and Kazemaru wished he could smile like that forever. He also wished he could be the one who made Ryou smiled like that. He blushed a little at this thought but didn't try to hide it. He could make this pass for heat because of the shinning sun.

"I did it ! I beat Kazemaru !

- I told you you were faster than him now.

- Yeah but now it's proved !"

Miyasaka seemed so proud and happy that Ichirouta didn't feel sad even a bit for his loss. But he lost a little of his joy when Hayami passed his arm around the blond's shoulders. Maybe he should ask them directly. Like that, he would be sure to have a true answer. Hypotheses were not what he needed right now. So he decided he would ask them after practice.

They trained for two hours as usual. Kazemaru was glad to felt the wind coming across his face without needing to focused on a ball again. He joined his old teammates when they went shower and change. That was exactly like at the old time. It was something different from what he now knew with the soccer team. He knew them for longer than most of current soccer players, except for Endou. He really missed this atmosphere. Friendly, funny, amazing and... there was something else but he couldn't name it. But the other team was missing it.

"Kazemaru, you're daydreaming !"

He smiled as the green-eyed boy waved his hand before his eyes. He caught the hand and pulled the other boy forward. Said boy gasped and grabbed the shirt of the other boy.

"I may be the one daydreaming but you're the one out of guard !"

He laughed and released him. Their teammates were gone now and the tealnet felt it was the moment to ask them about his suppositions.

"Hayami, Miyasaka...

- Yeah ?" The two responded.

"I would have liked to know something...

- Go ahead ! It's not you type to hesitate like that !

- Are you two dating ?"

He then felt very lonely. Very, very lonely. Because after ten seconds of silence, his friends had burst into laugh. He blushed madly, embarrassed like never.

The blond stopped laughing slowly, brushing a tear away.

"S-Sorry, Kazemaru. We didn't mean to..." he began to chuckle again.

"What crossed your mind to finally ask that, seriously ?" Hayami asked, smiling.

"I saw you, yesterday...

- So that was you from whom the noise came ?"

He nodded slowly but said nothing. He just waited for an explanation.

"We're not dating." Miyasaka said, smiling too. "And for what you saw yesterday... That was not true. I explain. The theater club asked me to play in their play. The main character is a young girl who is very enthusiastic and athletic. But their comedienne is sick and the play is in two days. So they asked me because I have, I quote, "the most similar look, the height and the most expressive eyes they have never seen." Though I'm pretty sure it's the girls of the club who wanted to see me in a dress.

- You... You were only... in rehearsal ?

- Yeah. One of the scene needs me to be hold by the male main character but I don't use to be hold, moreover when there are fingertips tickling me..." he said, looking at the silver-haired boy.

Kazemaru felt a big weight loosen up on his heart. They were not dating. It was only for rehearsals. Because Miyasaka would have to wear a dress and act like a girl. Wait, what ?

"You're going to be dressed like a girl ?"

This time, it was Kazemaru who burst into laugh. Miyasaka, the guy who hated being mistaken for a girl, was going to wear a dress ? In front of the whole school ? What a joke !

"T-That's not funny ! And I only do that to help a friend !

- I thought you said you would never wear a dress ?

- Yeah but she's really persuasive... And I'm not shy anymore. At least less than before. And at first, in Antiquity, there were only boys who played theater ! So I don't have to be this ashamed."

Ichirouta looked quietly at the other boy. By the way, he notices Hayami was gone but he didn't really care. Miyasaka had grown up. Mentally. Did his leaving do that ? Was it because he had left that Ryou became this mature ? He kind of wished that was that. Because that would mean he was important for the blond.

He hugged him suddenly. Surprised, Miyasaka didn't react at first. Then he hugged him back, still curious.

"Kazemaru ?

- I missed you... Of all of you guys, you're the one I missed the most. I love you Miyasaka. And I don't want to be far from you... I missed you too much..."

Ryou's green eyes grew wider as Ichirouta said that. He blushed and bit his lower lip. How long time did he wait to hear those words from the tealnet ? It was a dream he had never tried to hope it could happen. A dream come true. He felt his eyes watered.

"Miyasaka ? What's wrong ?

- Nothing, really. I'm... I'm just glad my dream has just come true..."

The brown-eyed boy smiled softly. How blind had he been not to see his friend's love ?

"I wish we could stay like that forever.

- And so do I but they're gonna close the grind, aren't they ?

- Yup'. Guess we have no choice but leave."

He caught the blond's hand and they started walking.

Maybe should he leave the soccer team for the track team ? He wanted to feel free like when he had run this afternoon with his friends. And to be with his boyfriend. Because he could call him like that now, right ? Yeah. Nothing related him to soccer anymore. He would leave the team.

But what he could not know was that a man would come the next morning to propose him to become stronger than Genesis. Stronger than Raimon soccer team. Stronger than Endou. And that he would accept.


End file.
